Recent advances in cancer treatment and management have led to more persons living longer with cancer and, with increasing frequency, these people receive their continuing treatment, rehibilitation and terminal care in their own communities. Our program has two broad objectives: (1) to implement a cancer nursing curriculum which includes cancer prevention and detection, as well as the nursing management of specific aspects of cancer treatment, rehabilitation and terminal care in communities throughout the Northwest/Alaska region that are geographically removed from cancer centers, and (2) to implement a communication network for cancer nurses in this region so that they may consult with one another regarding the nursing management of problems faced by the cancer patient and involved family, and incorporate into their knowledge and practice new findings related to cancer, cancer treatment and cancer nursing research. The objective of the methodology is provide the nurse participants with selected learning activities and clinical experiences, implemented by a traveling core faculty. The evaluation component utilizes both cognitive, affective and behavioral instruments, pre- and post-program, as well as at six months and twelve months post-program. Analysis of preliminary data are currently on-going.